muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Tarzan
Tarzan, a fictional character created by Edgar Rice Burroughs, first appeared in the 1912 novel Tarzan of the Apes, and then in twenty-three sequels. He is the son of a British Lord and Lady, marooned on the coast of Africa by mutineers. His parents died when he was an infant, and he was raised by Great Apes of a species unknown to science. Kala is his ape mother. Tarzan (White-skin) is his ape name; his English name is John Clayton, Lord Greystoke. As a young adult, he meets Jane, and when she returns to America he leaves the jungle in search of his true love. Tarzan and Jane marry, and he lives with her for a time in England. They have one son, Jack, who takes the ape name Korak. Tarzan is contemptuous of the hypocrisy of civilization, and he and Jane return to Africa where, both being immortal, they still live. References File:Tarzan.timepiece.jpg|The Man in Time Piece appears as Tarzan, even evoking the classic yodel made famous in the films. File:Tarzan.truelove.jpg|''The Muppet Show'' episode 324, Link swings on a vine and calls like Tarzan in "True Love". Statler and Waldorf reference the famous "me Tarzan, you Jane" line from the films. File:Tarzan.tomlin.jpg|Gonzo and Lily Tomlin star in "Tarzan and Jane" as seen in The Muppets Go to the Movies. File:Hoopersstore-comics.jpg|In a 1976 episode of Sesame Street, a DC Tarzan comic book (middle right) can be seen in the window of Hooper's Store, along with other comics. File:Tarzan.1982.jpg|In 1982, Great Lovers of the Silver Screen Kermit and Piggy, appear in "Moi, Jane!" File:Tarzan.babyrowlf.jpg|Baby Rowlf appears as Tarzan in the Muppet Babies episode "Eight Take-Away One Equals Panic" during the song "Table for One". Muppetland Tarzan.jpg|The babies swing through trees making the Tarzan call in "Muppetland" and footage from one of the movies is used. Skeeter Tarzan MB512.jpg|Skeeter plays Tarzan in "The Air Conditioner at the End of the Galaxy", complete with jungle yodel. File:Baby_gonzo_tarzan.jpg|Baby Gonzo appears as Tarzan in "Nice to Have Gnome You" as well as an animated human Tarzan from the pages of a book. Footage of old Tarzan movies are also shown. File:Tarzan.elvis.jpg|''Muppets Tonight'' episode 106 features a preview for "next week's" Great Moments in Elvis History, "Tarzan of Graceland." File:Ewflowers-tarzan.jpg|Elmo appears as Tarzan in Elmo's World: Flowers. File:Elmo-tarzan-book.jpg|Elmo in the book Rain Forest Adventure. File:SSGroverTarzan.jpg|In a Sesame Street sketch, Grover rings bells by pulling ropes, but the last one lets out a Tarzan-yell, followed by a Muppet version of the jungle man sliding down to greet him. File:Yves Tarzan TAS126.jpg|Yves St. La Roache swings on a vine made of garlic, yodeling like Tarzan, in the Animal Show episode "Manatee & Lemur" File:Tarzan.panini.jpg|The 1995 sticker set Los Teleñecos featured an illustrated Kermit as Tarzan. File:Tarzan-lookandfind.jpg|The 1996 book Look and Find Muppets features a 2-page "Where's Waldo?"-style spread. File:Grover-does-the-Tarzan-yell.jpg|In the 1994 book Imagine... A Wish for Grover, Grover is illustrated doing the Tarzan yell as he swings on vines. In the video storybook version, he audibly calls the yell several times in the story. File:Nils_tarzan.jpg|The Sesamstrasse episode 2428 features Nils and Annette dressed as Tarzan for Samson, who has never heard of him. File:MuppetBabiesComic22.jpg|In an issue of the Muppet Babies comic book, Baby Animal takes on a Tarzan like role. File:Folge2584-2.jpg|Wolle pretends to be Tarzan in a control room sketch, where he has to cue the next Sesamstrasse segment. File:Berttarzan.jpg|Bert as Tarzan in the ''Sesame Street'' coloring book Trace & Color. File:Epiblas-13.jpg|Bert as Tarzan on the cover of Epi, Blas y los demás. File:MeTarzanYouParrot.jpg|An animated version of Tarzan appears in a Sesame Street insert. * On episode 120 of The Muppet Show, an unseen Tarzan can be heard swinging through the African Berry Bush jungle backstage, after Kermit tells Statler that Tarzan is the only one he's going to meet backstage. * In Episode 1708 of Sesame Street, Rusty asks if it's possible to make a career from swimming. Big Bird replies, "Well, if you're Tarzan." (Olympic swimmer Johnny Weissmuller played Tarzan in the MGM film series). * Footage of the riverboat from Tarzan's Revenge (1938) is used in the Muppet Babies episode "Hats, Hats, Hats." * In Episode 2545 of Sesame Street, "Tarzan of the Grouches" is heard attending Oscar the Grouch's "Hot Day" party, swinging on vines in Oscar's trash can. *Imogene emits a Tarzan yell after her jungle fantasy in Episode 2742 of Sesame Street. *Chicago the Lion makes a Tarzan yell in Episode 2936 of Sesame Street. * A recurring segment on Sesame Street features kids on a safari who happen upon a letter of the alphabet in the jungle that swings on a vine and yodels like Tarzan. * A monster named Curly in Sesame Street Episode 4174 trades a recently acquired Radar for a stuffed monkey he names Tarzan. * Tarzan appears, partnered with an ape, in an "At the Dance" sketch in issue #1 of [[The Muppet Show Comic Book|''The Muppet Show Comic Book's]] second mini-series, ''The Treasure of Peg-Leg Wilson. * In a Roosevelt Franklin Elementary School sketch, Smart Tina claims her whole knowledge of Africa is based off of Tarzan movies. * The Wise Old Duck episode of Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures feature Bert and Ernie in an Indiana Jones spoof. When Ernie helps Bert swing across a ravine, he yodels like Tarzan. * In a Facebook post dated September 29, 2011 on his fan page, Fozzie Bear posted, "Ooh, I’ve got one! What do you get when you cross a zebra with a guy swinging from vines? Tarzan Stripes Forever! Wocka Wocka!" * The "Tarzan yell" comes out of Gonzo's trumpet during "The Muppet Show Theme" in The Muppets. * In Grover's 140 character speech for the Shorty Awards, his second one is Tarzan. Connections *John Alexander played the primate leader White Eyes in Greystoke: The Legend of Tarzan, Lord of the Apes (1984) *Simon Russell Beale played Mr. Frum in The Legend of Tarzan (2016) *Robert Beatty played Tusker Hawkins in Tarzan and the Lost Safari (1957) *Ailsa Berk played Tarzan's gorilla mother Kala in Greystoke (1984) *Jim Broadbent played the prime minister in The Legend of Tarzan (2016) *Paul Brooke played the Reverend Stimson in Greystoke (1984) *Sterling K. Brown played Detective Carey in Tarzan (2003) *Raymond Burr played Vargo in Tarzan and the She-Devil (1953) *Diahann Carroll voiced Queen La in the television series The Legend of Tarzan (2001) *Glenn Close dubbed the voice of Jane in Greystoke (1984) and voiced Kala in Disney's Tarzan (1999) *Phil Collins composed and performed the songs for Tarzan (1999) *Peter Elliott was primate choreographer and played Silverbeard in Greystoke (1994) and motion capture for the lead gorilla in the animated film Tarzan (2013) *David Forman played a primate in Greystoke (1984) *James Fox played Lord Esker in Greystoke (1984) *Craig Ferguson voiced Samuel T. Philander on The Legend of Tarzan (2001-2003) *Richard Griffiths played Captain Billings in Greystoke (1984) *Don Harper conducted the score to Tarzan (1999) *Geoffrey Holder played Mayko in Tarzan (1966, TV series) *Ian Holm played Capitaine Phillippe D'Arnot in Greystoke (1984) *Cris Huerta played Christopher Malcolm in Tarzan and the Kawana Treasure (1975) *Samuel L. Jackson played George Washington Williams in The Legend of Tarzan (2016) *Andie McDowell played Jane on-camera in Greystoke (1984) *Rosie O'Donnell voiced Terk in Tarzan (1999) *John O'Hurley voiced Johannes Niels on an episode of The Legend of Tarzan (2001-2003) *Deep Roy played a primate in Greystoke (1984) *Reiner Schöne played Buzz McCallister in the Tarzan episode "Tarzan and the Missile of Doom" (1992) *Kiran Shah played a primate in Greystoke (1984) *Tara Strong voiced Hazel on an episode of The Legend of Tarzan (2001-2003) *Christoph Waltz played Leon Rom in The Legend of Tarzan (2016) *Frank Welker supplied animal sounds for various Tarzan adaptations, including the 1999 Disney film and the 2003 WB TV series. *John Wells played Sir Evelyn Blount in Greystoke (1984) *Fred Willard played Bahruti in The Legend of Tarzan episodes "Tarzan and the Rogue Elephant" and "Tarzan and the Seeds of Destruction" *Mak Wilson played the ape Figs in Greystoke (1984) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Literary References Category:Movie References Category:Literature